beauty from the wild
by mmmgirl13
Summary: Bella is new to forks and perky Alice spots her and of course she wants to give this girl a make over, but what happens when Bella doesn't give up? will Alice? of course not! but what if Bella's beauty fashion is higher then Alice's?
1. Meet Bella Swan

Meet Bella Swan

Pov.B

It was a new school, a new place, a new chance to fit in.

My name is Bella Swan and I have decided to move to Forks. The wettest state in North America.

I'm a bit excited, but also nervous as a forest about to be lit on fire.

Yeah, I don't cuss. It's just not me if you understand. I'm more of a nature girl or what other people have suggested, a tree huger.

I don't mind really, why should I listen to people who can't make a threat without going through it. If I say I'll do it, I'll do it. You may not know it' me, well not until it's too late.

Yeah like I was saying, today I will be meeting my father who I haven't seen for over………………………… let's just say it's been awhile.

What will he say when he meets me? What will he do when he finds out that I am a nature loving freak?

Ok I lied.

I do take offence when someone insults me about my love of the nature.

Hey you would too if you saw it through my eyes! Humans have a blurry vision of the world. Ok I am a human, but I like to think I'm …………. Different.

And different isn't always bad!

I don't wear any clothes except the ones I made, that are from nothing but the natural resources. Silk worms do come in handy, and elk isn't too shabby either.

And no I do not, I repeat do **not**, kill anything! That includes trees. I believe to live with what god has given us. If he thought we needed computers then he would have made them. He gave us life and what we could make of it.

Even though I don't wear designer jeans or leather boots, doesn't mean I'm not pretty hot.

All girls envy me though they don't emit it. You can see it just with a glance of a wink. All the guys ask me out no matter what the boy rule is. And after I say no so many times, they insult me. My clothes, my hair, even my name in which one school I went to had a girl with the same name and was the most popular.

But I always did agree with one thing, I didn't belong there.

Everyone there wore makeup, or what I like to say paint on the face. While I never did.

Every morning I would wake up and go to the little river on the other side of the town and wash my face with the clean water. And if I ever wanted anything to compliment my skin, I would use berries and make it myself.

All of the girls at my old school died their hair. They all had beautiful hair! But no, the wanted pink or they wanted highlights. They wanted everything they didn't have.

And that included me.

So here I am at the airport waiting for Charlie and my new life to show up and see what I was missing.

* * *

**This is mmmgirl13 waiting for your response! Please review your opinion! **


	2. Drive Home

Drive Home

pov.B

Charlie wasn't too late when picking me up, but I had to wait outside (not that I cared) and it had began to sprinkle. I lifted my head to sky and closed my eyes to savior the moment. I opened my mouth as if the rain was like snow and waited to see if any would land in my mouth.

Charlie came alone just like I knew he would. He was still quiet un-conversational dad, and I liked.

We didn't have to fill in awkward silence, cause there wasn't one. So that was good because I needed, and apparently Charlie too, needed to think.

There was a lot to think about so I thought about what topic to think. I could think about the new clothes I made. Or the new school I would be wearing them to.

Ooh!

I could think about the new friends I probably won't have.

That'll be interesting. I wonder how they'll say it. Would they be easy and just try to ignore me? Or would they flat out say get the beep out of here. (Yeah I say beep to replace cuss words when not knowing what phrase to say)

I was interrupted with my mind babbling and was brought back to the present by Charlie, discussing a new car he would get me. (Not that I cared about a big piece of metal that sat on wheels)

Well apparently he thought I didn't want him to buy me a car. Well I didn't want him to buy me a car or want one at all.

"So," He said as though this was a regular conversation you have with a girl (in which it wasn't)," I bought you a Chevy from my old pall Billy Black." He said with obvious pride.

"Hey!" he exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "Do you remember Jacob? That's Billy's son. He's about one, two years older then you Bells." He said a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Hmm, let's see. Aha!

"Yeah I remember him. And his sisters too! We all used to play at La Push beach during the summer." I said, glad that I remembered at least one memory of Forks.

He nodded also glad that I hadn't forgotten him all the way.

We spent the rest of the drive quite and lost in our own thoughts. We then a few minutes later stopped at a small, barley looking two story house.

"Welcome home Bells."


End file.
